


Finally, here I am. (Took you long enough.)

by Rexittiux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 379 spoilers, Drabble, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Major Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexittiux/pseuds/Rexittiux
Summary: Kageyama waiting finally ends.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Finally, here I am. (Took you long enough.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amiicee_Lokei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiicee_Lokei/gifts).



> For one of my favorite people, Amy. I hope this warms your heart in your special day. Lots of love for you and Whit!

The last time Kageyama felt such a burning excitement in his chest was when he served in his debut match at the Olympic Games. He knew it was a matter of time. It seemed like everything he had ever done had come to this.

And suddenly, the reason for his fidgeting before a classic match is here. Hinata Shouyou crosses his path—humorously so finding him next to the bathrooms—again, and everything makes sense once again for Kageyama.

He can't stop himself from smirking at Hinata’s intense gaze when he stops him in his way to his potty time. 

It feels like faith. The dull pain that had settled in his heart over the years after their last time in Karasuno’s gym seems to freeze when golden eyes meet blue.

_ “See ya later, Kageyama!”  _ It sounds like a very bad joke, but Hinata’s last words taunted him through the years whenever a flicker of light turned his attention to the background of a common court. 

As he sees the real thing before his eyes, finally, they can't bother him anymore.

Hinata fulfilled his promise. He is broader, skin sun-kissed, and adorned with freckles. Even if Kageyama is still taller than him, Hinata Shouyou is a sight to behold. Brazil had done such good work on his skill and psyche.

Once again, Kageyama is attracted to the sun. 

Hinata dressed in black makes him nostalgic. He longed for the times when both of them played together. Wrecked the court with their quick attack, their little banter between sets and a hunger for being better than the other.

_ “If you get really good... I promise you... somebody who's even better will come along and find you." _ His grandfather's words return to him with full force. Because the redhead who had shown him what a real team could be has returned to the challenge.

The long wait is over.

And ready to roast his former spiker like old times, a silent conversation happens in a heartbeat.

_ “Finally, here I am.”  _

_ “Took you long enough.” _


End file.
